Morphine
by Twilily
Summary: Just my thoughts from the final scene of the Season 1 finale with Walter and Paige in the hospital room.
1. Chapter 1

_My interpretation to the season one finale final scene with Walter and Paige…_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Scorpion. If I did, I would quit my day job…_

* * *

The morphine pulsed through Walter's system and made his body heavy and immovable. But it didn't shut down his brain. Medicines tended to have that effect on him. Earlier, when the rest of his team had been in the room after his surgery, he had been happy, doped up on pain meds but he was fully functional. He knew exactly what he was saying and could remember every detail of the stories he was retelling his friends. He just wasn't in any pain and it had a lightening effect on him.

The morphine was the same and yet different all at the same time. Instead of the airy feeling he had before, he felt weighed down. He knew the logical explanation was that it allowed his body to heal. If he couldn't move, he couldn't injure himself more. But again, the brain functioned as normal. He was clear on the sounds in the room, the algorithms in his head, but he couldn't move a muscle. He wasn't a fan.

This was how he found himself when Paige reentered the room.

He was replaying her telling him that she would see him back at the office. The idea that she and Ralph weren't leaving anymore was unbelievable and gratifying for him. He never got to talk with her while he had been in the car. He had stubbornly refused to move until his team found her and when she appeared on the side of the cliff, fate had another plan for him.

He honestly knew what he had wanted to tell her and yet didn't know how it was going to happen. He knew he was desperate to talk with her and yet didn't know how to formulate the words in time. Maybe it had been a blessing. Maybe it was a curse. He knew for a fact, and he only spoke facts, that his EQ was improving. Paige's influence on not only himself but the rest of the team was noticeable. He wanted to thank her for that. He wanted to tell her that and many other things.

Those other things flew out the window when Paige returned.

She shouldn't have been back and yet she was there. She should have been tucking Ralph into his bed but she was standing by his bedside instead.

And he could do nothing about it.

And then she spoke to him, saying how afraid she had been that she might have seen him for the last time today. In truth, to him, it had seemed like he wouldn't have had the chance to have seen her at all. She was to be on her way to Maine with Ralph and Drew and that was going to be that. Their fight last night still haunting him. His time running out down the cliff. Paige no where to be found. And then her voice flew over that cliffside to him and in that moment he wanted to live but knew he would be ok with dying having seen her face one last time.

He was analyzing those last moments before Cabe pulled him out of the car and he practically passed out on the gurney when he felt body heat. Paige had leaned in and was so close to him that her warmth radiated from herself to him. And then there was a light touch on his lips. The morphine still coursed through his veins so he just felt the hint of pressure but enough to know that her lips must be on his.

He couldn't respond. Even if he wanted to, he's body was lethargic. His body was heavier than boulders and Paige was a whisp of a cloud upon them. And as quick as the pressure on his lips had appeared it equally as fast disappeared. And then came her voice again…

"I care about you, Walter."

He kept his breathing level and his heart rate stable. He knew the likelihood of all of the machines attached to him betraying his person was probable if he didn't maintain some amount of control even though his head was turning a mile a minute.

In that one instant, he went from disliking the feeling he got from the morphine drip to absolute loathing. For in that one instant, he had the words for Paige and he couldn't physically say them. And for that one instant, he knew exactly what he needed and wanted to do and could do nothing about it.

* * *

_What do you think? I would like to think that Walter was aware of Paige being in his hospital room. I don't want her words and actions to go unacknowledged. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this piece! I hadn't really intended on continuing but there were a number of requests to do just that. I'm going to expand it out an additional two chapters (including this one), so I hope you enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: Yeah…still don't own Scorpion._

* * *

The night passed by slowly for Walter. He did manage to get some sleep. Since he physically wasn't going anywhere he figured he might as well rest. He didn't fall asleep right away. When Paige had walked back into his room and spoke to him, he really couldn't shut off his brain. Her words and her lips kept playing on his mind.

She seemed to have settled into the chair next to his hospital bed. He heard the distinctive crinkle of the cheap leather on the chairs in the room he had observed earlier. The next tell-tale sign was the soft scraping of the wood against the linoleum floor as the chair was brought closer to the bed.

He had to maintain his composure and heartrate once again. She had woven her fingers through his while using her thumb to rub nondescript patterns on his hand. It was comforting. He just wished he could reciprocate. He wished he could bring her the comfort she was bestowing on him.

She continued to talk to him, telling him about how Ralph had tried to take his telescope with him to Maine. How Ralph didn't want to go but went along as he was told to. She talking about how Ralph knew something had been wrong with Walter because of all the missed phone calls. But the thing that stuck with him the most was how she said they had been driving to get to him and a voice on the radio said that there was little hope that he would make it off the cliff alive. The terror in her voice was evident and he hated that she was relieving it. But it was how she said Ralph reacted: emotionally, claiming that Walter was his friend and holding back tears.

Ralph had been opening up and gaining EQ along side of Walter and the rest of the team. Scorpion was the perfect place for Ralph and Paige. They were going to stay and Walter needed to keep it that way. He needed to open up as best he could in order to ensure they remain with the team. He needed to try.

Eventually, through all of his thoughts, Paige stood from her chair, caressed his face while saying she needed to get Ralph from Happy and Toby, placed another kiss on his lips and finally removed her hand from his.

He felt empty. He felt alone. And he hated it.

He mentally shook his thoughts. He couldn't dwell on this now as it would do him no good. So, with effort, he slowly shut off portions of his brain to have a semblance of 'downtime' and potentially sleep.

It was a restless night but he did manage _some_ sleep. When he awoke, sunlight was filtering in his room. The brightness was visible through his eyelids, which were still heavy and thus, still closed. He tried moving parts of his body to no avail. As he rid his mind of sleep, he became aware of patterns on his hand again. The same ones as the night before.

Paige. She had returned.

His thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice.

"Anything?"

The gruffness in the male's timbre couldn't hide the emotion beneath the words. Cabe.

She must have shook her head no because she didn't speak. He felt her hand grip his tighter.

"He's strong and stubborn. He's going to be fine. He won't let something like this keep him down."

"I know. But I can't help feeling like this is my fault." No. It was his own fault.

"It's not. If it's anyone's, its mine. I take full responsibility." It wasn't Cabe's fault either.

"But I left him. After everything that day, I chose to leave. I picked that time! Everything was too raw for him, for the team, and I still went and delivered the final blow to him! I'm horrible." Paige was far from horrible. She was protecting Ralph. Walter understood that now.

"You were thinking about your son. Any decent parent would have done the same."

"But I should have been thinking about Walter, too. Ralph is everything to me, but Walter is…"

"Special." Again, the emotion in Cabe's voice got to Walter. This paternal figure in his life wasn't immune to showing emotion but he had been showing it in spades the last few days.

"Beyond that. He's done so much for me and Ralph. Giving me this job, protecting us both, practically sacrificing himself for me on numerous occasions. I'm not an idiot and yet I can't help feeling like one. I did the one thing I should have never done."

"Paige…"

"I just need him to be ok. I need to talk to him." She had talked to him. Her words from last night were still bouncing through his head.

"You saw him last night. We all did. We all talked to him after he got out of surgery. He was thrilled you and Ralph were staying. You saw his face, right? He's going to be fine."

"I know. I just…I still need to talk to him. To tell him I'm sorry among other things."

The two were silent for a moment. Walter tried like mad to get out of his paralyzed state.

"You know Walter refused to get out of the car, right?" Walter's mind faltered for a moment.

"What?"

"He kept asking for you. We tried calling and I sent officers to your place. He wouldn't be moved until he had a chance to speak to you. Why do you think that is?" He began to wonder if he had been that obvious.

"I don't know."

"I think you do."

Silence again.

"Come on, kid. I'll buy you a cup of coffee. You could use it and I won't take no for an answer."

"Thank you. I'll meet you in the hall."

He heard Cabe leaving through the door and felt Paige start to stand. He needed to try again.

Paige.

His body was still betraying him. He knew it needed this time to be immobile but it was inopportune. Again her hand came up to caress his cheek and he wanted to lean into it.

Paige.

He heard her say she'd be back shortly but he was trying not to pay attention. He was trying to get his body to respond. Her hand let go of his and he heard her footsteps head for the door.

Paige!

He mind screamed in his head and willed his muscles to cooperate. The door opened again and he knew she was leaving. It was now or never.

"Paige."

* * *

_So, what do you think? Thank you again to all who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. One more!_


	3. Chapter 3

_ACK! Sorry for the delay. Thank you AGAIN to all of my reviewers and followers. You are amazing and I appreciate all of your kind words! Here's the final chapter (at least I think for now). I hope to have a new story about our favorite Scorpion-pairing soon so I hope you follow me! I'm also happy to take suggestions, so if you'd like to see something happen between our dynamic duo or any other characters, please don't hesitate to give me a prompt! And with that…here we go!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin' but my dog…_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_Paige!_

_He mind screamed in his head and willed his muscles to cooperate. The door opened again and he knew she was leaving. It was now or never._

"_Paige."_

* * *

The amount of energy it took Walter to open his mouth and speak was exponential. His body continued to be his own worst enemy, as if it didn't want him to use his voice. But he wouldn't let it win. He _couldn't_ let it win.

The silence around him was deafening and he feared he had been too late. He couldn't prove that fact as he still hadn't been able to open his eyes so he quickly switched gears to focus on that one simple action. He struggled for a moment and felt them flutter rapidly five times before the lids remained half-open on their own. He then had to adjust the visual cortex in each eye to allow the room to come into focus.

The ceiling was the first thing he saw. He began to lower his eyes from the ceiling to the door and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Paige was still in the door frame, clutching on to it.

"Paige," he said again. It was easier this time.

"Hey." She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "I thought I was hearing things when you said my name."

Walter smiled or at least, he hoped he was smiling. He still didn't have much muscle control.

"You're still here."

"Yeah. I didn't like the idea of you being here alone." Her smile eased him, as it always had. She had that effect on him.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

The silence crept up on them again but it was short lived as Paige began to speak.

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you, back at the garage. I was scared, for Ralph, and I was overly emotional. He's my son, Walter, and I can't imagine losing him and it got the better of me."

Walter tried to shake his head but only managed an inch or two to each side.

"I understand. He's your priority and you were thinking about him and how to protect him. I'm sorry for becoming so defensive. It was uncalled for."

"Needless to say, what you said was true, about running away and keeping Ralph in a cocoon, but I shouldn't have confronted you like that, after that case and after your fallout with Cabe. I'm supposed to know the red flags and warning signs for you and I completely disregarded them."

"Hey…" Walter tried to get a word in but she wouldn't let him.

"No, Walter. I should have slept on it. I shouldn't have made that decision without thinking it through. Not only was this decision going to affect Ralph, but also the team. I could only see Ralph and while I'm not sorry for putting my son first, I am sorry for how I approached the subject with you."

"Paige…I don't blame you." He tried again.

"But you should! I'm partly responsible for you ending up on that cliff."

"It was a coyote, not you, that had me swerve at 130 miles per hour, thus losing control of the vehicle," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And had I not confronted you that night, you wouldn't have angrily gotten in the car for a late night drive." She took a breath before continuing. "I was so consumed with protecting Ralph that I almost lost you too."

"I'm right here."

"But you almost weren't, Walter. I was terrified. Ralph and I couldn't get to you fast enough and I thought we were going to be too late. I couldn't bear that thought." She gingerly placed her forehead to their clasped hands and continued without looking at him. "Walter, you know I care about you…."

He cut her off.

"Yes, I know."

"I know you know, Walter, I'm just saying…"

"No. I _know_."

"What are you talking about?" Paige had lifted her head from their hands and looked at him confused.

"I _heard_ you. Last night. I know you were here and I know what you said." He waited a beat. "And did."

Walter saw the wheels turning in her head as she tried to wrap her thoughts around his revelations.

"How is that possible? You were drugged on morphine." Paige was astonished and Walter had to smile a little.

"Not all drugs have the intended effect on me. Yes, it shut my body down, to heal, but it couldn't dull my brain functions."

"So, what you're saying, is that you had full consciousness last night but no motor functions."

"Precisely." He was amused at her breakdown.

"Oh."

"Mmmm."

Silence. This time it was uncomfortable. Walter didn't know what else to say to her. Correction. He knew what to say to her but not how to say it. But he didn't get the chance before Paige spoke.

"You know, I left Cabe out in the hallway and I really should go let him know that you're awake."

"Paige."

"No, Walter, really I should go."

"Paige."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Damnit, Paige! Mmmmm…" Walter had tried to sit up and it was ineffective. He strained against his stitches and the pain pulled him back down. Paige whipped her head back to Walter lying in the bed and rushed over.

"Oh, Walter. I'm so sorry. What can I get you? What do you need?" She reached out and stroked his face.

Walter leaned into her hand and was still breathing heavily through the pain when he answered.

"You."

Paige stared at him, stunned.

"You know that I kept having the team reach out to you when I was on that cliff because I needed to talk to you. I know it was illogical but if I was going to die, there were things I had to tell you."

"Like what, Walter?"

"I know I don't have the most easily accessible emotions but you have to know what you mean to me."

"What are you saying?"

"I have feelings for you. Actual romantic feelings and I've been harboring them for some time."

"You do?" Paige questioned and Walter nodded before continuing.

"Any time I would try to come to terms with them, something or someone would hinder me and I wouldn't be able to address them."

"Someone?"

"Well, Drew did tend to show up at the most inopportune times." He stated without humor and Paige giggled in response.

"Right."

Walter put effort into moving his left hand up to hers, which was still on his face. He pulled it away, interlacing his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his mouth. He watched as she closed her eyes to take in the feeling of his lips on her fingers.

"Walter…" Paige exhaled a hearty breath as she said his name.

"I want to try an experiment with you. Can you do that?"

"I think so?"

"I would like you to try again."

"Try what again?"

"I remember in detail when you kissed me last night." Walter watched the blush creep across Paige's cheeks.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not, except I am. I couldn't kiss you back. We don't really know if we would be compatible. It would be efficient."

"Efficient, huh?" Her smirk caught him offguard.

Walter gulped.

He watched as Paige's face drew closer to his. He could calculate the angle in which she was approaching and the declining distance between them. But what captivated him was the beauty of her features and the fact that he would feel her lips on his again. Only this time, he could respond.

Their eyes remained locked on each other as if they were daring the other to close them first. But they didn't give in until their lips touched. At first, Walter felt the same as last night. He had no control and he could feel the pressure from Paige's mouth. Then his brain and body caught up. With his left hand still clutched in Paige's, he reached up to her face with his right and cradled it. His lips molded and moved slowly with hers. He felt her sigh and relax as she inched closer to him. The feelings in his stomach increased and with calculated effort, he opened his mouth to hers deepening the kiss. The two moaned quietly together in a harmonious chord and Paige brought her left hand to his left side and clutched his hospital gown without harming him.

And then the door opened.

"Paige, I'm not getting any younger out here."

Paige pulled her face away from Walter, but stayed close to him, their hands still entwined. He wouldn't have let her go, even if she had wanted it.

"Cabe." Walter sighed deeply and tried to keep his frustration under wraps.

"Well, sleeping beauty...seems you got your wake up call."

"I'm sorry, Cabe. He woke up just after you left earlier."

Paige tried to explain their current situation but Cabe's hand raised to stop her from talking.

"Don't worry about it. You were where you needed to be." Paige looked back at Walter. "And you," Cabe said, calling out his practically adoptive son, "nice to see you back in the land of the living."

"Thanks."

"Now, I would tell you both to get a room, but I see you've already done that." He looked a bit uncomfortable, like a father who had walked in on his children, which was exactly the right metaphor in this instance. "Congratulations, kids. I'm off to get that coffee. Call me if you need me."

The door shut behind him. Paige giggled into Walter's chest and he could feel the heat from her flushed face through the thin fabric of his gown. His arms tightened around her before looking down at the top of her head.

"Want to try another experiment?"

* * *

_Ideally, this is what I'd like to happen…or at least along these lines. But knowing how TV shows work, they will drag out this potential Waige romance out to keep viewership up. As if they need that, right guys?! I hope you enjoyed this story! Let me know if you'd like to see another one!_


End file.
